Game machines featuring the use of computer graphics include game machines in which a gun is used to kill enemies (such as “Virtual Cop,” by Sega Enterprises). This type of game can be enjoyed by a single player or by several players.
Problem 1
This type of game machine requires exciting images as well as images which can be surveyed in their entirety for the sake of playability. For example, when an enemy approaches, his trajectory should be shown and he should be displayed up close. In conventional game machines, players are individually rated, even in the case of multiple players, making collaboration between players irrelevant.
An object of the present invention is to resolve such drawbacks by providing an image processing unit displaying images that are more playable and more exciting.
An object of the present invention is also to provide a game machine allowing collaborative play between players to be rated.
Problem 2
In this type of game machine, the player wears headphones to experience sounds recorded in the binaural format or the like according to a predetermined storyline.
In this system (game machine), a simple stereo sound effects system can be constructed using a recording format in which speakers are positioned at the player's ear level.
However, the player experiences prerecorded sounds with this format, which is unsuitable for video games and the like in which situations change in real time. Moreover, wearing headphones on the head while playing games is cumbersome and annoying for players.
There are also stereo sound effects systems in which the sound signals that are input to left and right front speakers are processed and sent to left and right rear speakers, but realistic sounds are difficult to reproduce since two sound sources are distributed to the rear.
In view of the foregoing, the object of the present invention is achieved by providing a stereo sound effects game system in which realistic stereo sound effects Featuring sounds that change as situations change in real time can be experienced without headphones.